Similar Differences
by BebePanda401
Summary: They shared so many differences and similarities, it should have been the catalyst to heated arguments and betrayals. Instead, it was the very start of an unbreakable bond. -Light Korra/Asami, friendship story.


_**Author**_: _BebePanda401_  
_**Story Title**_:_ Similar Differences_  
_**Rating:**_ '_K+'_  
_**A/N:**_ _Okay! Time for some lovely Korrasami friendshippy fluff! Yes, I am a BIG fan of this series, despite the fast pace of everything. And if you think about it- these two share many similarities and differences. But what is being similar, and what is being different? Appearances? Personality? Ethnic backgrounds? It really does depend on your interpretation of life. Korra and Asami are two amazing girls, who need more reputation than just shipping candy. So, here is a small piece of appreciation for these two!...I also ship them together, but y'know. Enjoy my character study~_

* * *

**_~Similar Differences~_**

They were more similar than they could have ever hoped to imagine.

Yes, her hair may be luxuriously elegant and sophisticated, and she may be slender and made up of arched curves, showing her pride in appearance. The other's hair may be wild, untamed and rough- her appearance with a strong athletic build, with her muscular arms showing clear signs of hard-work and dedication to being the avatar. In terms of appearance, they were complete opposite. Cold, ice blue eyes contrasted with the warm, erotic version of amber, causing an eruption of difference.

The way they travelled was even opposing. She preferred her gloved hands on the gear-stick, being in control of a man-made machine, whilst the other preferred the company of her polar bear-dog, bare hands clutching the soft, white fur. It was like an obvious symbol of their lives. Whilst one yearned to be in control of her own life, the other secretly desired someone to lead _her, _and not to be the leader for once. But due to their births, they were unable to journey down the paths they wanted.

This is where the similarities start to dawn upon one another.

Both may be from completely different ethic backgrounds- one from the desolate ice-caps of the south pole, the other from the populated, urbanized place known as Republic city, and yet, what they were supposed to be like was completely different. Like water, she was calm and soothing, and like a populated city, she was always rushing- trying to get to her place on the pedestal first. So really, maybe they were souls born in the wrong background?

They were both born into a broken world, as it all started to fall apart. The shadows of doubt hung over their heads constantly, wondering- could they truly live up to their predecessors' name? They were consumed with insecure doubts, but got over everyday with a smile and stubbornness towards the mental cage of what people wanted them to be.

They were both young, strong and would fight to the death. But as each fragment of the shattered world started to collapse in on them, the vision of the world they could see began to sink. Sink deeper into that inky blackness, unable to reach for that one last ember- any shred of hope burned out in the darkened sun. Every single time their hearts gave a beat of determination, they felt it bleed out even more.

As they both got weaker, they got stronger.

And yet, even through all these 'similarities' and 'differences', that should have been the very catalyst of arguments and clashes, was actually the strive to a beautiful friendship, that nobody could ever hope to break.

_"Korra, we'll get through this together. I won't let you fall, not to Amon, or your own feelings. I'll always be there for you, you can count on that much." _Tucking a stray lock behind her ear, the aforementioned girl gave a watery smile to the long-haired girl's gesture.

_"Thanks, Asami. I'll be there for you, from your Dad and all that. I promise." _Sitting down next to the non-bender, she leant against her shoulder- finding her soft breathing an immense comfort to her worries.

Their hearts may still be bleeding hope, the looming threat of a doomed future threatening them to kneel before this fate. Born into a world destined to fall apart- all they could do was wait for tommorow. They had but two options- fight or fall when defending. Running away wasn't a luxury they could afford any more.

Neither was make-up, or expensive shampoos. The one elegant hair, had now dulled and ends of it had split. The once strongly-built body had become scrawny, compared to when she had first arrived. They had been starved of a bright life, the innocence they once held in their palm of their hands, now left trailing in the dust.

One thing these equalists couldn't take away, was the new sunrise.

And they _wouldn't _break them, or the red-string of fate binding these two together.

That was an unspoken promise, like each ray of sunlight warming the Earth they lived in.

* * *

_**A/N: **Not sure what to make of this...ah well. Please review~!_


End file.
